Não posso te amar!
by Kaky-Ventrue
Summary: Kagome esta perto de completar 15 anos, uma força estranha a leva 500aC levando-a conhecer e experimentar um amor impossível!
1. Chapter 1

_**Ola eu estou com uma nova fic espero que vocês gostem pois aqui estou pisando em terreno desconhecidos então não briguem comigo se esta fic estiver meio fora de mão mais é que a ideia bateu de repente e então quando vi ja tinha feito o primeiro capitulo e estou tao empolgada por criar essa historia que ate parece que é eu quem estou ali com ele... bem boa leitura**_

_**P.s: inuyasha não me pertence apenas os novos personagens que aparecera durante a fic!**_

* * *

**Capitulo 01 - o desconhecido**

* * *

kagome estava num quartinho com muitos objetos estranhos e esquisitos a sua volta além de antigo e empoeirado, ao seu lado falando sem parar era seu avo que insistia que ela devia aprender todas as histórias daqueles objetos.

Kagome aparentemente estava tentando organizar a bagunça do avô, mas era uma tarefa impossível para ela, foi então que ela escutou um barulho vindo da "casa do poço" como ela o chamava

-vovô você ouviu?

-não, não ouvi nada! - disse irritado por ela não esta prestando atenção na sua história

Kagome se levantou e foi em direção a casa do poço abriu a porta e então uma onda de energia varreu seu corpo e ela se viu sendo puxada para dentro do poço. Kagome soltou um grito assustado, mas ninguém a ouviu e ela se viu envolvida por uma luz rosa que a levou por um túnel que não tinha fim, mas então tão de repente quanto tinha sido tragada, agora ela estava sentada no fundo do poço.

Kagome olhou para cima e sabia que definitivamente alguma coisa não estava certo, a menos que seu avô tivesse demolido a casa em volta do poço em 3 minutos e meio o que era impossível.

-ola[eco] tem alguém ai?[eco] argh eu odeio ecos!

ela tentou escalar o poço, mas era impossível o poço tinha 3 metros de fundura e não tinha nenhuma vegetação onde ela pudesse escalar o maldito poço, o que seu avô havia dito mesmo sobre o poço?

-oh vovô pelo menos tinha razão sobre o poço ser magico!

Kagome se encolheu no canto do poço a espera de um milagre, mas aos poucos ela foi perdendo a fé de ser encontrada por alguém

-kami-sama! eu vou morrer de fome e frio aqui e ainda nem cheguei aos 15 anos!

A noite caia impiedosa e alheia ao sofrimento da jovem no poço e ainda por cima trazia consigo a brisa gelada da noite. ao longe kagome agora enregelada e batendo os dentes ela ouviu um barulho na noite silenciosa

-ola[eco] pode me ajudar?[eco] por favor[eco]

como um raio emergido da escuridão, kagome sentiu duas garras profundas se afundarem em seu ombros e ser puxado para cima pela criatura noturna. kagome se debateu, tudo em vão e quanto mais lutava mais as garras penetrava em sua carne lhe causando uma dor horripilante, ela gritou por socorro e desespero, não queria virar lanche de sabe-se la o que, que havia pegado ela tudo o que queria era que esse pesadelo acabasse.

como se seu desejo fosse ouvido por kami ela sentiu as garras sobre seu ombro se afrouxar ate liberar ela em pleno voo de 800 metros de altura, ela ficou aliviada ao ver que não ia virar comida da criatura, mas agora ela estava em desespero pensando que não queria virar panqueca estatelada no chão " oh ceus! kami-sama estou sem sorte" ela viu o chão se aproximar rapidamente pro seu gosto e fechou os olhos esperando o impacto contra o chao que nunca veio.

kagome sentiu um par de braços quentes que a carrega em estilo noiva e parecia voar em outra direção ate pousarem em solo firme.

ela abriu os olhos e viu o rosto do seu salvador,mas nao havia muito o que ver afinal era madrugada sem lua, é claro que amanheceria em breve. ela gemeu de dor quando ele a colocou deitada no chão e saiu deixando-a sozinha

-oh mais essa agora, vou ser devorada por algum bicho noturno, agora que ele se foi - disse indignada

ela tentou se levantar, mas a dor foi forte e o sangue voltou a escorrer novamente pelas suas feridas

-não deve se mexer, só vai piorar o ferimento!

kagome ouviu fascinada a voz do homem era uma voz grave e profunda com um ton de barítono e forte

-pensei que você estivesse ido embora! - disse aliviada

-nao poderia deixar você assim nesta situação

-obrigada

kagome percebeu que ele estava acendendo uma fogueira e depois trouxe agua que gentilmente ajudou-a beber

-daqui a pouco o sol vai nascer entao trataremos dessas feridas - ele colocou uma com-prensa sobre os ferimentos dela para estancar o sangue e depois olhou para a garota.

"estranha" ele pensou e viu que ela estava cochilando e acordou-a

-não pode dormir, tente ficar acordada no máximo que puder!

-é tao difícil estou cansada e doi muito

-fale alguma coisa assim você não dorme e se distrai da dor

kagome então começou a tagarelar uma das muitas histórias que seu avô contava

o sol subiu no céu espantando uma noite fria e cruel e com seus raios aquecidos se levantou para saudar mais um novo dia dia que iniciava e foi assim que seus raios quentes encontrou um casal beira de uma fogueira rindo de alguma história maluca que tinha sido contada.

kagome respirou fundo e aliviada ao ver o sol nascendo e iluminando o que outrora estava escuro e para sua surpresa ela viu seu salvador que parecia mais um kami que um homem

-kami-sama eu estou sonhando?

o homem diante dela era alto sua pele era branca e seu cabelo tao branco quanto a neve, seu rosto era oval e tinha duas marcas vermelhas de cada lado e seus olhos pareciam ouro líquidos

-precisamos dar um jeito nesses ferimentos, ou vamos ter problemas esta sangrando...

ele se abaixou para ela e viu o sangue quente fluir e sabia que só havia uma maneira de curar essas feridas...

-posso retirar sua roupa preciso tratar seus ferimentos

-um-sim... é ...pode - disse corada

ele rasgou a blusa que ela usava deixando-a só com o sutiã rosa que ela usava, ela estava tao corada que mais parecia um tomate

-não se assuste com o que eu vou fazer mais é o único jeito de curar suas feridas no momento

-ok... vai doer?

-nao sei...

ele se aproximou dela e então começou a lamber seus ferimentos, kagome ficou chocada, mas percebeu que a dor começou a diminuir, enquanto isso ele foi lambendo toda a estençao do ferimento, meia hora depois ela viu quando ele tinha terminado sua pele totalmente cicatrizada e sem nenhuma cicatriz, mas ela ainda se sentia mal e ele percebeu que era por causa da perda de sangue dela.

-o que era aquilo que havia me pegado?

-uma youkai de rapina

-y-y-yuokai? você esta falando serio?

-não sou de brincar menina, eu também sou um youkai

-oh! - kagome havia perdido a fala

-voce precisa repor o sangue que perdeu e eu só conheço um jeito de fazer isso, eu te passando um pouco do meu sangue

-e-e-e como você pretende fazer isso?

-te mordendo

-wou espera ai...

-não ha tempo... ou prefere morrer?

-bem então ok... - ela vacilou a voz soando fraca e instável e uma onda de tontura a dopou

ele pegou ela no colo gentilmente encostando as costa dela em seu peito e fazendo com que ela expõe seu pescoço e com sua visão aguçada logo pegou o bombear da arteria e mordeu ai.

kagome se encolheu e soltou um grito abafado então depois ela relaxou nos braços que estavam em da sua volta da cintura

ele repois o sangue que ela havia perdido e percebeu que era mais que ele havia imaginado sem saber que tipo de reação seu organismo poderia ter com a enorme quantidade de sangue youkai injetado ele lambeu onde suas presas havia perfurado a pele mais em vez de cicatrizar ele apenas inflamou deixando uma cicatriz no lugar. quando ele percebeu o que tinha feito era tarde demais e não havia volta

-obrigada... eu achava que todos os youkais odiassem os humanos - disse fracamente a beira do inconsciente - por que você me ajudou?

dito isso ela mergulhou na escuridão bem vinda do seu inconsciente.

* * *

**Nota: é isso ai eu terminei o primeiro capitulo com grande expectativas, não deixem de comentar sobre o que acham... bem espero que gostem.**

**-ficou boa!**

**-toga sogro!**

***rosnado***

**-sesshu-san o que foi?**

**-nao quero voce perto dele**

**-wou nao é como se ele fosse me paquerar ou coisa e tal só por que ele foi casado com a mãe do inu-nii-san não quer dizer que...**

**-mulher!**

**-ok parei...**

**-não liga para ele não kaky-chan**

***rosnado***

**bem bem ja vi que isso vai ser uma longa temporada! please reviews...**


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Ola a todos agradeço aos comentários que muito me incentivou e por favor não me estrangulem pois ai vocês vão ficar sem saber o que aconteceu muaaaaaaaaaa bem esta aqui mais um capitulo da fic espero que continuem gostando... huum esqueci de comentar no 1 capitulo que essa fic é uma especie de prologo pra outra fic que ja estou escrevendo então... fiquem a imaginar... pois a minha intenção é de sempre ter sessxkag, apesar de tanto amor entre toga e kag... aproveitem! boa leitura...**_

* * *

**Capitulo 02 - questões importantes**

* * *

Ele ficou observando a garota dormir , ela tinha levantado questões importantes; mas menos urgentes; sim ele era um youkai, mas não odiava os humanos. Os humanos o intrigava, havia varias aldeias deles por suas terras sob sua proteção; não ele não odiava os humanos, mas também não se importava, então por que? por que ele tinha salvado a garota? por que ele tinha dado seu próprio sangue e por que diacho ele tinha..? não isso não vem ao caso, são questões importantes, mas o mais importante agora era saber quem era essa garota e de onde era ela...

Era obvio para ele que ela não era uma humana qualquer, ele sentiu o enorme poder dentro dela; cru mais enorme, ela parecia não saber sobre isso e nem sabia que possuía poderes de miko se não ela tinha se salvado sozinha... Ah mais ele havia sentido. Sim ele tinha sentido muito mais que só o poder dela; ele tinha sentido o gosto dela; o sabor de seu sangue e tinha lutado ferozmente contra sua fera e no final tinha saído perdedor. Não entendia o que essa garota possuía de especial; algo ela tinha; ele nunca sentira tamanha emoção ao tocar uma fêmea antes e isso estava alem de sua compreensão.

Havia sons adoráveis por toda parte e o melhor era que kagome se sentia que estava em sua cama envolta de suas cobertas, ela se espreguiçou e não sentia nenhuma dor mais, então ela concluiu que tudo não passara de pesadelo

-oh menos a parte daquele youkai lindo de morrer!

ela abriu os olhos lentamente ainda se espreguiçando, então ela se deparou com um focinho de cachorro enorme e com olhos vermelhos olhando-a com curiosidade; ela olhou e seus olhos se arregalando,; depois choque; depois assustada; depois compreensiva ela estava deitada e coberta por pelos de cachorro gigante. kagome olhou atentamente para o cachorro e a próxima coisa que sabia era que estava rindo sem parar; ele tinha lambido seu rosto num gesto amigável.

-oh pare eu tenho cocegas! - disse rindo

ela acariciou seu rosto adorando a macies dos pelos em seus dedos; ela sorriu e abraçou colocando seu rosto no pescoço do grande cão. kagome se afastou e ele se levantou e para a sua surpresa ele se transformou no youkai que tinha estado com ela.

-você é...

-inu-dai-youkai, meu nome é inu-toga-no-taishou

-eu sou Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi, obrigada por salvar minha vida senhor inu-no-taishou

-só toga por favor, senhorita Higurashi

-pra você também pode me chamar só de Kagome

-então esta certo Kagome, então se sente melhor?

-sim totalmente!

-vou caçar algo pára seu café e depois vamos conversar, certo?

-claro, tudo bem... pode me dizer se tem algum riacho onde eu possa cuidar das minhas necessidades pessoais?

-indo reto voce vai ver uma fonte termal, agora mesmo eu volto

-obrigada... Toga.

ele arrepiou com o jeito que seu nome saiu dos lábios dela parecia uma caria suave em sua pele.

Kagome foi até a fonte termal com um sorriso nos lábios; seu coração estava exultante dentro do peito ao sentir como o nome dele parecia doce em seus lábios; ela tirou o resto da roupa e entrou na fonte mergulhando até o pescoço, relaxando visivelmente seus músculos tensos. 1 hora mais tarde ela saiu e vestiu suas roupas semi-secas; mas estava meio envergonhada por estar só de sutiã; ela chegou até onde ele já estava preparando um coelho assado sob a fogueira, ele a viu vermelha e percebeu que ela estava envergonhada então se levantou e entregou sua pele para ela.

-pegue Kagome, depois lhe darei um kimono para se sentir mais confortável

-obrigada- disse constrangida

-bem que tal começarmos nossa conversa com de onde você é?

-sou de tokio e pelo que vejo aqui... hum em que ano estamos?

-500...

-500 aC? - céus onde eu vim parar? - bem então eu vou ter que dizer, eu vim do futuro 2012 pra ser exata...

-como? - perguntou confuso

-bem acho que pelo poço que me trouxe aqui, meu avô me disse que ele era magico...

-é por isso que você usa essas roupas estranhas?

-sim para nos da era atual essas roupas são bem comuns

-você é uma miko?

-veja bem... com o passar do tempo as mikos e monges se tornaram escassos, apesar de que eu venha de uma longa linhagem de mikos, eu desconfio que eu não sou; meu avô é um monge, mas eu nasci sem poder algum de miku assim como minha mãe.

-eu sinto uma forte onda de energia de miko vindo de você, é crua mais ainda sim... talvez se você treinasse poderia desenvolver seus poderes...

-e quem poderia?..

-talvez Hioshiko ajudasse... ela é uma poderosa sacerdotisa que vice em uma das aldeias situadas nas minhas terras...

-eu adoraria ficar toga... mais eu preciso voltar pra casa

-e como você vai fazer isso?

eu não tenho certeza; pelo poço talvez como eu vim eu volto através dele...

-eu nao sinto nenhuma energia emanando dele como foi quando você apareceu... vamos perguntar a Hioshiko e ver se ela pode te ajudar.

toga ficou sério observando ela e entao perguntou

-você... você quer mesmo ir?

Kagome olhou para ele e viu seu olhar triste e foi ate ele e olhou para dentro dos seus olhos seu coração disparou com o simples olhar dele sobre o seu

-minha vida; meus amigos e minha família estão la... eu preciso voltar Toga...

-e se eu te pedisse pra ficar apenas algumas semanas aqui comigo?

-de qualquer maneira acho que terei que ficar até que a miko resolve o problema do poço...

ela tocou as marcas de seu rosto carinhosamente e não esperando pelas sensações que invadiram seu ser.

toga prendeu a respiração ao sentir o toque suave e gentil das mãos dela em seu rosto; então ele a segurou e puxou-a para mais perto dele e viu como ela o olhou com um brilho no olhar e então curvou sobre ela capturando seus lábios num beijo quente e doce...

* * *

**Nota: nya terminei mais um capitulo para vocês... oh eu não o fiz selvagem como o meu sesshu-san pois dele eu tenho uma visão de que ele foi mais gentil e carinhoso antes de morrer então é essa a imagem que passarei durante a história...**

**-'hn' este sesshoumaru nao é selvagem mulher...**

**-nao, mais sabe ser cruel quando quer e não sou mulher meu nome é kaky...**

**-'hn'**

**-não se irrite com isso kaky-chan... ele tem o gênio da mãe dele... **

***rosnado***

**-ka-ky ja disse não te quero muito perto dele... *sendo pega pela cintura***

**-ciumes sesshu-san?**

**-'hn' este sesshoumaru não senti essas emoções humanas tolas...**

**deixai comentários para acalmar meus nervos pois toga+sesshoumaru+inuyasha = desastre! me ajudem please comentem assim acalmarei eles aqui...**


	3. capitulo 3

_**Ola aqui esta mais um capitulo dessa fic quero também estar agradecendo por tantos comentários isso realmente me deixa muito inspirada e com vontade de criar cada vez mais e melhor, arigato gozeimas meu queridos leitores... boa leitura...**_

* * *

**capitulo 03 - estranha sensações**

* * *

Kagome foi pega de surpresa e quando ele a beijou parecia que nada mais importava; pois tudo o que ela queria era sentir ele e ter ele; como ela o tinha neste momento. seu coração queimou como fogo, era seu 1 beijo; céus era um beijo incrível, quando ele acariciou sua boca inexperiente com a língua; ela gemeu de prazer um delicioso prazer desconhecido até então pra ela, a língua dele era avida e procurava a sua com fome e desejo...

Toga tinha notado que ela era inexperiente e que seu beijo era o 1 beijo que ela experimentava. sua fera interior ronronou de prazer ao saber que er desvendar os doces mistérios que essa menina possuía; ele aprofundou o beijo e trouxe seu corpo mais pra perto; sentiu as mãos dela deslizar por seu cabelo com um toque suave e firme, toga nunca experimentara nada parecido; ele nunca sentira nada igual, tudo o que estava rodeando seu coração neste momento era desconhecido mais era tão gostoso de sentir; era suave e quente; aconchegante e acolhedor.

mas ele foi surpreendido ao sentir Kagome se afastar e olhar em seus olhos, os lábios dela eram vermelhos e inchado do beijo entre eles.

estava passando mil coisas na cabeça de Kagome e estava pensando o quão era bom sentir todas essas emoções dentro de si, tao quente e reconfortante, mas havia confusão; um turbilhão dentro dela. ela se sentia confusa nunca tinha experimentado nada parecido antes, sim ela sentira isso mais de uma vez quando ele lambia seus ferimentos e ela teve que se segurar para nao gemer de prazer, quando ele a mordera doeu mais foi tão prazeroso e ela se sentira tão confortavel nos braços dele, mas ele era um youkai e ele nao respondera por que tinha lhe ajudado.

-precisamos encontrar o miko pra que ela possa te ensinar e te ajudar com o poço - disse toga indiferente e frio, ele estava lutando dentro de si pra tentar definir que sentimentos estranhos eram esses que ele sentia pela garota que salvara.

-tudo bem toga-kun seria legal saber alguma coisa de miko e não ser tão inutil como eu sou!

kagome sacudiu a cabeça com o pensamento, então depois sorriu em que ela dessa vez quem iria contar uma história ao seu avô, Kagome estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que assustou ao ouvir a voz perfeita de toga.

-não acho que você seja inútil... voce só precisa de treino, eu posso te ajudar se quiser...

-é mesmo? nossa toga-kun seria perfeito! assim eu poderia me defender enquanto estou aqui...

-espere aqui que eu já volto - disse toga

-esta bem...

meia hora mais tarde ele voltou com um pacote nas mãos

-veja se isto vai te servir.

Kagome abriu o pacote e ficou deslumbrada com a roupa que ali continha; era um haori branco e muito feminino com bordados de prata e ouro e uma hakama preta meias brancas e uma sapatilha preta também

-são lindas toga-kun e sim parece o tamanho perfeito... se importa de eu tomar um outro banho antes de irmos? eu colhi umas flores para o banho e isso vai me animar

-pode ir então eu vou ficar aqui te esperando

ele a viu correr feito criança sorrindo feliz em direção a fonte termal ele sorriu, ela era encantadora de um jeito especial uma hora era tão ardente quanto uma fêmea adulta e na outra tão alegre e despreocupada como uma criança. ele estava entretido com seus pensamentos quando ouviu um grito agudo vindo da fonte e ele correu a todo para la agora que pensava ele tinha sido descuidado; a energia não era tão forte, mas ainda uma ameaça para ela humana e indefesa, ele praguejou baixinho enquanto corria, ao chegar la ele viu uma youkai lagarta perto da fonte segurando o braço da Kagome segurando o braço de Kagome.

Kagome estava feliz por poder tomar um outro banho na fonte de novo ela se despira e colocou a roupa nova com cuidado na pedra e então entrara na água deliciosamente quente e mergulhara umas 3x na água perfumada. Ela estava cantarolando baixinho quando do nada surgiu uma criatura feia e asquerosa que num movimento mais rápido que o dela pegara seu braço e ela gritou com força.

Toga apareceu e com suas garras retalhou a criatura em pedaços e depois a pegou em um abraço reconfortante

-Kagome você esta bem? ela te machucou?

-estou bem toga-kun, obrigada por me salvar de novo, acho que sou um imã para youkais...

-talvez eu deva concordar com você... mas pra mim eu sou atraído por seu jeito, seu cheiro delicioso e seu sabor incomparável

Kagome corou e então percebeu que estava nua nos braços dele e corou mais ainda

-anh... é... bem... eu é ... por roupas... - disse gaguejando

-ah, sim... claro eu vou me virar... mas não vou te deixar sozinha

-ok toga-kun e obrigada de novo...

Kagome viu ele se virar também corado e ela terminou de colocar as roupas e então tocou no braço dele e sorriu

-estou pronta vamos?

-hai, você esta linda! - "apesar de te achar mais linda quando esta nua, céus que visão" toga pensou

-arigatou gozaimus toga-kun...

-vou ensinar você usar uma katana e se quiser leques também o que acha?

-uma katana? maravilhoso e eu adoraria aprender a me defender com leques parece tão feminino...

seus olhos brilhavam de excitação e alegria. Toga pensou que era tão fácil faze-la feliz e tirar um sorriso puro e inocente dos labios dela, ele a observou ela caminhando ao lado dela despreocupada nem parecendo que tinha sido atacada agora pouco, ela era forte e destemida, ela era perfeita para ele. Toga percebeu o quão negro era os cabelos delas e longo.

-longo? - ele olhou confuso tinha certeza que era mais curto outro dia

-nani? disse algo toga-kun?

-seu cabelo... ele esta cumprido...

Kagome olhou seu cabelo e franziu a testa

-realmente... desde quando? meu cabelo é horrível para crescer! - disse confusa

-talvez... não sei, pode ser...

-nani?

-o sangue... o meu sangue youkai em você, isso pode ser uma reação colateral.

-quer dizer que talvez eu tenha adquirido algumas características youkais? - perguntou pensativa

-pode ser... mas parece que foi só o cabelo resultado disso

-hai... eu não me importo, o que não mata; faz bem!

toga viu como ela fez pouco caso do assunto realmente ela era diferente outra em seu lugar ja estaria escabelando... você sera minha minha miko-hime...

* * *

**Nota: nya ai esta mais um capitulo da fics minna espero que estejam gostando eu e a turma do inuyasha estamos trabalhando muito para fazer o melhor para nossos estimados leitores... *-* é só tem alguém muito mal-humorado aqui por não estar sendo o centro das atenções nesta fic...**

**-hn, isso é pra este Sesshoumaru...**

**-não termina a frase youkai! - falo irritada**

**-'hn'**

**-não sei por que esta tao chateado não estou postando a nossa historia? a de como nos conhecemos Sesshoumaru?**

*** Sesshoumaru enruga a testa estranhado - me chama-lo pelo seu nome completo***

**-'hn' este Sesshoumaru não esta mal humorado... bem não deixem de comentar esta fic estamos ansiosos por comentários...**

**-nya meu amado sesshu-san disse tudo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**capitulo 04 - Atração**

* * *

-esta é uma das muitas aldeias protegidas por mim...

-a e miko que nós vamos; fica aonde?

-é uma das ultimas aldeias e fica nos limites das minhas terras...

-muito longe toga-kun?

-uma semana de viagem, assim terá tempo suficiente para seu treino comigo

-hai, vamos entrar na aldeia?

-hai quero que você escolha para umas peças de haori e algumas hakamas e pegue isto se alguém não ver que você esta comigo, pode ser rude talvez...

Kagome pegou uma bolsa com algumas moedas

-toga-kun não; não será necessário; não quero lhe causar incomodo

-não sera incomodo Kagome-san, isso só me dará prazer.

kagome corou e seguiu toga, sorrindo com o comentário tão simples; mas que fez seu coração inchar de alegria. eles entraram no vilarejo e foram saudados com sorrisos e boas vindas, toga levou Kagome até a rua principal onde esta sendo realizada a feira semanal, ele a levou pelas barracas até uma onde havia as mais belas peças de sedas e kimonos

-kagome-san pegue o que quiser o que quiser eu ja volto

-hai

a velha sorriu simpática para ela e kagome retribuiu; olhou fascinada com as roupas que ali havia, ela escolheu cinco belos hakamas e cinco haoris e dois kimonos e dois obes perfeitos, logo que tudo havia sido empacotado toga voltou com duas caixinhas cumpridas e deu a ela

-o que é?

-abra eu também passei no ferreiro e encomendei uma katana para você; pequena leve e facil de manusear mais poderosa e mortal

kagome abriu as caixinhas e se encantou com os leques; um era branco com um cão negro bordado e o outro era negro com um cão branco bordado. eles saíram da barraca e kagome ia de um lado ao outro sorrindo e conversando com todos alegremente, até que um youkai a parou e a olhou

-voce é mui bela milady...

-arigatou senhor... - seu sorriso nunca deixando seu rosto

-gostaria de ter uma pintura sua?

-pintura? oh isso seria maravilhoso

-perfeito milady, sente-se aqui... só uma pergunta você esta com o lord taishou?

-hai, ele salvou minha vida e agora esta me ajudando a achar o caminho de volta para casa

kagome ficou sentada por meia hora com um belo sorriso nos labios e um brilho no olhar o tempo todo pensando em toga.

-nunca pintei nada tão belo e perfeito como você milady...

-bondade sua senhor...

kagome ficou deslumbrada com a pintura, ela estava sentada sobre uma rocha cercada de lindas flores com o vento em seus cabelos e atras de si o poderoso inu-no-taishou com o vento em seus cabelos, mas ele estava em pé. ela sorriu com lagrimas no olhar era tão lindo, o youkai gafanhoto pintor olhou para ela e viu as emoções em seu rosto.

kagome saiu olhando o restante das barracas e toga foi até o youkai gafanhoto e ficou encantado que o pintor havia captado tamanha beleza da jovem, então ele disse

-embrulha e mande entregar em meu castelo e deixar em meu quarto

-como quiser milord

toga entregou uma moeda de ouro ao pintor que lhe deu um pintura em miniatura da miko com toga. kagome chegou no fim da feira pulando de alegria e quando toga se aproximou ela desatou a falar alegremente lhe contando tudo. Ja era tarde e ambos foram até o ferreiro pegar a catana, ela simplesmente ficou deslumbrada com a beleza da espada e a leveza que parecia pluma em suas mãos.

eles foram andando quando ela avistou uma barraca com produtos de higiene pessoal. ela pegou um oleo que cheirava a rosas e um sabonete com perfume de flores silvestre e uma água de cheiro lavanda, ela sorriu satisfeita como se fosse o mais precioso tesouro que ela ja possuiu, toga observou a felicidade em seus olhos simplesmente por ter adquirido tais coisas tão simples.

ele carregou algumas coisas para ela e quando chegaram a uma clareira ele disse onde tinha uma fonte termal e saiu para pegar algumas lenhas para a fogueira; kagome correu para o termas e se afundou nas águas quentes e revigorantes. ela estava pensando o quanto gostava de estar perto dele de sentir seu cheiro e ouvir sua voz, ele era gentil e carinhoso com ela e estava sempre prestando atenção em tudo o que ela dizia e sempre ria das coisas engraçadas que ela contava, as vezes ele olhava-a com seu olhar intenso e tudo o que ela queria era estar em seus braços, ele sempre a elogiava e sempre tentava lhe ensinar algo.

kagome se enxugou e colocou uma hakama bege uma haori bege tambem, toga olhou fascinado nela seus longos cabelos negros como uma cascata pela suas costas com ondas suaves nas pontas

-tenho uma coisa pra você

-outra? toga...

kagome se calou quando ele ficou apenas centímetros dela e colocou algo em seu pescoço, suas garras roçou levemente a pele nua de seu pescoço fazendo-a arrepiar, era inegável a atração que os envolvia, ele levantou o queixo dela e a beijou, kagome sabia que tinha de se afastar, mas fez ao contrario colocou os braços em volta do pescoço dele moldando seu corpo no dele que teve o prazer de segura-la junto de si. kagome abriu a boca permitindo que ele explorasse sua boca e ela também se sentiu ousada fazendo o mesmo com ele arrancando um gemido de sua fera interior, ele a prendeu mais contra si num desejo louco e abrasador e um suave e doce beijo agora selvagem, mas Kagome logo aprendeu e retribuiu o beijo com igualdade, toga mordiscou seus lábios roçando as presas neles e desceu com um beijo em seu pescoço deixando um rastro de puro calor onde ele passou com a língua.

se afastaram e se olharam então ela a puxou para seu colo aconchegando ela em seus braços onde ela aninhou com um suspiro de prazer e antes que adormecesse ela ouviu o sussurro inaudível para um humano, mas ela tinha percebido agora que podia ouvir e ver melhor 100x melhor que antes graças ao sangue dele

-durma minha miko-hime, pois você agora é minha...

ela deixou um sorriso brincar em seus lábios antes de dormir totalmente.


	5. Chapter 5

_**ola desculpem a demora e agradeço de todo o meu kokoro pelos comentarios... *-***_

* * *

**Capitulo 05 – treino**

* * *

-isso agora dobra um pouco o joelho e coloca o pé esquerdo para frente e virado, faz este movimento com a mão, certo agora gira o corpo abra os braços o esquerdo acima da sua cabeça, os leques devem estar assim.

Toga vinha ensinando Kagome desde que amanheceu, seu coração agora era mais leve por descobri que as emoções estranhas dentro dele era amor.

Sim ele amava aquela miko menina-mulher e quantos não havia dito que youkais não tinham sentimentos? Agora ele estava ali ensinando a pequena a lutar e usar os leques e a katana e depois levar ela até a miko para que ela pudesse voltar para sua era. Só de pensar que breve ela iria embora, seu coração doía, mas não iria pensar nisso agora, ele iria se concentrar no presente e viver o momento ao lado do seu amor.

-mais uma vez Kagome, lentamente faça todos os movimentos e passos que lhe ensinei não se preocupe se errar eu vou te ajudar.

-Hai, toga-kun

Kagome executou o ritual todo que ela aprendera com toga, na verdade os passos da luta com os leques até parecia uma dança.

-comigo agora e aumenta a velocidade, isso mesmo, continue eu vou trazer uma lebre para nosso almoço

Kagome continuou e aos poucos foi aumentando a velocidade dos movimentos com os leques. Ela se sentia feliz, estava pegando o jeito mais rápido que o normal e toga havia dito que esse era mais um dos 'efeitos colaterais' que o sangue dele havia feito a ela.

Toga ficou impressionado quando voltou ao ver que ela estava executando os passos a um nível mais elevado que era normal a um nigen, ele a contemplou enquanto ela exercia os movimentos com o leques, era tão feminina em seus movimentos.

Ela parou e sorriu a ele

-então esta bom?

-muito kagome, estou orgulhoso de você! E você é uma excelente aluna aprende bem rápido, mas você sabe um ditado? A pratica leva a...

-perfeição – completou feliz – você vai me ensinar katana agora?

-não quer descansar um pouco?

-não estou ansiosa por aprender!

-hai então vamos comer algo e descansar um pouco e logo depois começaremos seu treino com a katana ok?

-maravilhoso

Eles comeram em silencio e depois Kagome foi praticar mais um pouco e toga a observava enquanto ela fazia os movimentos, meia horas depois ele começou a ensiná-la a lutar com espada e durante duas horas eles praticaram lentamente, ela guardando todos os movimentos básicos que ele estava lhe ensinando.

Logo que ela havia pegado o jeito ele a deixou por conta própria e continuou a observá-la, ele começou a pensar o quão forte seria ter Kagome como sua companheira, tinha certeza que seus filhotes seria tão ou mais poderoso que ele, mas seu pai tinha outros planos para ele.

Seu pai sempre fora um inu-daiyoukai temido e sempre que podia tentava convencê-lo que o amor era para os fracos nigens desprezíveis e não para eles os inu-daí fortes e poderosos. Mas não era verdade ser um youkai significava viver e amar e proteger os mais fracos era por isso que existiam os mais fortes.

-vem treinar comigo toga-kun! – Kagome disse alegremente interrompendo a linha dos pensamentos dele.

Durante toda a tarde eles treinaram, ele até lutou com ela para praticar mais com os leques e antes da noite cair completamente ele a mandou para uma fonte termal para que ela pudesse relaxar e descansar os músculos.

A noite ele estava sentado ao lado dela quando ele olhou para ela intensamente e disse

-Kagome eu te amo!

* * *

**Nota: oh! que amor! nya o que kagome vai dizer? comentem!**


	6. Chapter 6

**oooolaaaaaaa! aff depois de quase 2 semanas sem net finalmente eu voltei... devido a uma ventania muito forte que derrubou a torre da net televisão radio e ate as torres de celulares... bem voltei a ativa e estou muitooooooo contente com todos os comentários e feliz por estar de volta... boa leitura!**

* * *

**Capitulo**** 06 – meu 1 amor!**

* * *

-na-nani?

-eu amo você Kagome! Desde que te vi pela primeira vez sentimentos estranhos se alojaram dentro de mim... quando eu senti seu cheiro, seu sabor eu sabia que tinha encontrado a minha companheira...

-não! Por favor, toga-kun não diz isso... – disse ela em desespero

-por que não?

-toga – ela se levantou – eu não sou daqui, você sabe disso, estou tentando voltar para casa e... e... você não pode me amar. – terminou num sussurro

-kagome...

-toga...

-escute kagome, eu fui criado pra ser uma criatura fria e sem emoção, meu pai diz que amor é para os fracos, mas eu não concordo com isso por que quando se ama a gente se torna mais forte para proteger o nosso amor e somos capazes de lutar muito mais do que antes... kagome não m negue esse amor!

-eu...

-voce me ama?

-eu não posso te amar!

-voce não pode ou você não quer?

-toga não complica as coisas, por favor! – kagome caminhou um pouco a frente e ficou de costa; sua mão no pingente do colar que ele havia dado a ela com a miniatura deles pintado

-responda – disse friamente

-eu não posso te amar toga-kun; por que eu venho do futuro, por que eu não posso ficar aqui como eu gostaria; por que... – disse calmamente

Toga se levantou e se colocou atrás dela e passou os braços em torno de sua cintura puxando ela para si

-kagome você me ama? – sussurrou em seu ouvido

-sim toga; eu te amo... mas por mais que eu queira ficar aqui com você eu não posso toga; tenho que voltar...

-xiii, escuta kagome eu não quero saber que você tem que voltar, o que eu quero é viver esse amor enquanto eu posso, entenda podemos ficar sofrendo, ou podemos sofrer no tempo certo...

-não entendo...

-olha eu quero aproveitar enquanto você esta aqui; eu quero te sentir; te-la em meus braços; ter seus lábios nos meus; eu quero seu cheiro seu gosto; quero viver o hoje o aqui e agora com você, não quero pensar que amanha, 1 mês ou daqui 1 ano você terá que ir, não quero que a dor que o futuro reserva estraga a minha felicidade hoje... entende?

-você esta me pedindo pra ser sua namorada enquanto eu estiver aqui?

-na-namorada? O que é isso?

-é quando duas pessoas que se gostam ficam juntas para se conhecerem melhor para...

Toga a virou e a beijou calorosamente e depois se afastou

-então kagome o que me diz?

-viver o hoje e ser feliz agora?

-sim kagome...

-toga-kun hai, hai, hai, é tudo o que mais quero

Kagome ficou nas pontas do pé para beijá-lo e ele capturou seus lábios num beijo quente e ardente com a promessa de serem felizes no presente sem pensar o que o futuro prometia a eles.

Então para a raiva dos dois eles sentiram o youki de dois youkais que se aproximavam deles.

Kagome pegou seus leques e colocou sobre o obi que amarrava seu haori e hakama e pegou a katana se preparando para o combate

-lembre-se a pratica leva a perfeição

-sim toga-kun

Os youkais apareceram no campo de visão deles um era negro gigante e tinha tentáculos por todo o corpo, tinha 3 olhos e a boca parecia escorrer uma gosma por ele, o outro era alto gordo 4 fedido sua pele magenta e grotesca com alguns furúnculos sobre sua cara redonda e seus olhos verdes e desfocados a boca com dentes podres para fora.

-nossa como fede e como são feios! – exclamou kagome

O youkai negro atacou kagome com seus tentáculos enquanto o outro atacou toga, kagome se lembrou dos ensinamentos de toga e com alguns golpes cortou os tentáculos mais só que eles nasciam rapidamente de novo, toga se livrou do youkai dele e deixou que kagome cuidasse do outro, mas ficaria de olho que ela não se machucasse só assim ela dominaria o que ele tinha ensinado a ela.

Kagome saltou e cortou o youkai negro ao meio que caiu sendo putrificado pela própria gosma

-eca! – disse – vamos sair daqui, não da para aqui com essas coisas

Toga passou um braço pela cintura dela e deu um beijo na bochecha

-vem sei onde tem uma fonte termal que você vai querer

-humm isso vai ser ótimo! – ela o abraçou também

-kagome?

-hai?

-quando eu te beijei eu percebi sua inexperiência...

-eu nunca tinha beijado toga-kun, você fo me beijar, o 1 a me abraçar, o 1 a me lamber... – ela riu – e você é meu 1 amor.

Toga se sentia mais possessivo ainda, ele tinha sido seu 1 em tudo dela, ele a amava cada vez mais e sempre a amaria

-aishiteru minha miko-hime

-aishiteru toga-kun!

* * *

**Nota: por ter deixado vocês esperando demais por este capitulo vou postar mais uma para me redimir de tao longa espera...**


	7. Chapter 7

**_ola como prometido aqui mais um capitulo, aproveitem *-*_  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 07 – pratica**

* * *

Durante dois dias em direção a vilha da miko eles enfrentaram vários youkais , alguns repugnantes outrs fracos ou médios, ela estava sempre lutando e ele sempre a deixava lutar sozinha para aprnder melhor.

-toga-kun da para você me ajudar?

-ei eu dei conta da minha parte agora é sua vez!

-voce é cruel!

Kagome estava lutando com 4 youkais enquanto toga assistia

-não, não sou...

-é sim você só lutou com dois.

-bem os dois onis vale por 4 desses largatos certo? E alem disso se eu soubesse que você não fosse capaz não teria deixado lutar.

-trapaceiro

-mimada

Ela deu um ultimo golpe e destruiu o youkai restante

-eu não sou mimada

-não, não é... – ele a beijou

-eu preciso de um banho urgente!

-vou fazer uma fogueira...

Kagome sorriu estava; ela tinha certeza; vivendo um conto de fadas, toga era seu príncipe encantado ele era tudo o que seu coração queria em um homem

-mas ele não é humano, é claro se fosse não seria assim tão perfeito...

Kagome estava tomando banho e se trocou depois voltou para o acampamento e soltou um grito ao ser pega pela cintura e ter seus lábios coberto pelos dele. Ela observou como ele tinha o cabelo molhado e sua pele fria e um cheiro delicioso, ela rosnou carinhosamente para ele assustando-o

-kagome?

-wou o que foi isso?

-voce rosnou...

-é eu meio que percebi isso, mas...

Kagome o que mais?

-nanai?

- o que mais, alem do seu cabelo cumprido e seu 'rosnado'?

-bem audição sensível, olfato aguçado e visão ampliada?

-kagome... maldição! isso vai alem de 'efeitos colaterais'

- o que quer dizer?

-quer dizer que meu sangue youkai esta mudando você, esta te tornando uma youkai... eu sinto muito...

-toga-kun – seus olhos brilhavam

-kagome...

-eu não me importo toga-kun, claro é assustador talvez apavorante, mas pra ser sincero saber que é seu sangue aqui, me faz calma eu quero agora que penso nisso eu quero e muito ser sua youkai, eu deixaria tudo por você...

-mas kagome...

-eu sei toga-kun apesar de não poder, não posso mudar a linha do tempo...

-Eu sei minha miko-hime... mas me preocupa isso eu não sei como pode afetar seus poderes de miko!

-toga-kun acha que eu ligo em ser uma sacerdotisa? Eu nem sei se tenho realmente, você disse que sentiu não que eu duvide de suas palavras mas eu nem sinto...

-vamos ver isso quando chegarmos na miko ok? Talvez será necessário eliminar uma parte, miko ou youkai...

-miko

-nani?

-miko eu abro mao de ser miko... mas nunca abrirei mao de ser o que você me fez...

-kagome você não é uma youkai por natureza, não...

Kagome olhou para ele friamente, ele interiormente se encolheu, nunca tinha visto ela daquele jeito, nunca tamanha determinação em uma pessoa assim.

* * *

**Nota: sei que é pequeno mais prometo que logo logo vem um capitulo recheado de adrenalina...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 08 – o dragão**

* * *

-é incrível toga-kun – kagome andava radiante e sua felicidade tocava a todos a sua volta

- o que é incrível minha miko-hime?

-as pessoas não se importam se você é ou não youkai te tratam sempre com devido respeito

-como eu te disse; são assim por causa da minha proteção eles vivem em minhas e são bem cuidados. Mas se você sair daqui e for para uma aldeia que não tem minha proteção e nem esta em minhas terras, então você vai ver o quanto são hostis e na 1 oportunidade me purificaria.

-é por isso que não tem mikos nas aldeias? E por que a miko hioshiko vive em sua aldeia?

Kagome estava sentada entre as pernas de toga encostada confortavelmente no peito de frente a fogueira, era noite de crescente havia alguma claridade mas era fraca.

-eu salvei a vida dela um tempo atrás...

-é impressão minha ou você vive salvando donzelas em perigo? – perguntou com uma pontada de ciúmes

Toga riu gostoso do ciúmes evidentes na voz dela, apertou-a em seus braços e sentiu a fragrância dela

-mas nenhuma delas significou algo mais pra mim, eu sempre pensei que era incapaz de amar ate te conhecer e mudar tudo. Eu te juro kagome eu nunca irei amar uma mulher como eu te amo, você és única para mim, és meu ser, minha vida, minha excencia...

Kagome se aconchegou melhor a ele e suspirou feliz mas observou

-elas?

-sim, já salvei muitas mulheres, uma vez salvei uma miko, ela estava muito ferida e levei-a para a aldeia para que curassem seus ferimentos... a mulher quando se recuperou tentou me purificar, eu a teria matado se fosse em outra ocasião, mas aquele dia estava particularmente satisfeito, então mandei que a levassem embora

-toga-kun?

-hai, minha miko-hime

-alguma vez você precisou de cuidar delas do jeito que você cuidou de mim?

-nunca... geralmente eu sinto repulsa por nigen e seus cheiros ou sangues.

-não entendo...

-kagome por que você acha que lutamos todos os dias com youkais principalmente machos?

-o que... não... quer dizer o que?

-minha miko-hime, você tem um cheiro delicioso, seu doce perfume... você é tão pura quanto a luz do sol, seu cheiro tão atraente quanto uma fêmea no cio mesmo que não esteja, é por isso que aparece esses idiotas que querem te levar.

-wou eu...

-foi por isso que eu fiz o que fiz para você, mas não só por isso que eu te amo, eu amo seu jeito alegre e despreocupado, uma hora você parece criança outra hara uma mulher sedutora, outra uma pessoa com senso e responsabilidade

-toga-kun...

-vamos minha miko-hime, durma iremos levantar cedo e em 3 dias estaremos chegando ao nosso destino

-aishiteru toga-kun

-a minha doce miko-hime você é tudo para esse toga taishou aqui... só não sei como vou fazer para viver sem você aqui quando chegar a hora!

-eu vou ficar...

Kagome adormeceu feliz com sua decisão de ficar, se ela estava indo para se tornar uma youkai então ela ia ficar, ela poderia voltar quando quisesse

A manha chegou toda colorida e com o cheiro suave do orvalho no ar, os pássaros cantavam alegremente e kagome se espreguiçou como uma gata manhosa e olhou para toga, ele estava na beira da fogueira com alguns coelhos no espetos, ele observou que as unhas dela estavam cumpridas e afiadas como garras.

Kagome não se surpreendeu ao ver suas garras delicadas afiadas e mortais

-que lindo dia! – ela disse alegre

Antes que toga respondesse algo eles sentiram um youki podereso de um dragão, toga pegou sua espada (n/a: aqui ele não possuía qualquer das 3 espada do tempo de Inuyasha)

-eu vou ficar com a garota! – rugiu o dragão ao chegar na clarira onde estavam

-só passando por mim – rosnou toga furioso com a ousadia do dragão – ela é minha não percebeu seu estúpido?

-acha que me importo com sua marca seu filhote de cachorro?

Antes que ela dissesse qualquer coisa toga foi arremessado longe quebrando varias arvores grossas no processo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 09 – os 3 poderes de kagome**

* * *

-toga! – gritou kagome – seu miserável como se atreve?! – exclamou indignada

-cale-se mulher e vem comigo que eu deixo o filhote de cachorro viver

-você nunca vai ter ela!

-como se atreve a me chantagear seu baka?

Kagome estava furiosa, e toga sentiu o youki dela despertar e seu reiki sagrado também

-já que não querem cooperar vou ter de usar de violência

O dragão lançou seu poder aumentando seu youki gradativamente fazendo kagome ofegar com a pressão sobre ela, toga viu sua miko ofegante e resolveu atacar, sabia que mesmo ela sendo quase youkai ela não suportaria por muito tempo, então ele avançou contra o dragão

-não subestime este ryukotsei, ele é mais poderoso que você filhote

O dragão lançou a cauda contra toga jogando-o contra uma rocha batendo a cabeça no processo, ficando desacordado, kagome correu ate toga e sua fúria aumentou a ponto de sobre por a do dragão, ela soltou um profundo rosnado e sentiu um calor queimando suas veias, seu corpo e sua pele, ela viu como seu reiki tomar conta de seu corpo e como vento agitar a sua volta.

O dragão deu um passo atrás ao ver o enorme poder emanar dela

-o que é isso? Você é humana?

Então o dragão viu uma energia azul clara com tons rosa escuro e uma nevoa negra, ele viu como o reiki dela se agitar furiosamente e viu seus poderes de miko se agitar com uma tonalidade de azul céu e viu um outro poder de uma cor rosa se agitar tão furiosamente quanto os 2 primeiros.

Ryukotsei estava pasmado ele nunca tinha visto uma miko-youkai antes em todos os seus anos de vidas e olha que eram muitos.

Ele percebeu que as 3 energias estavam separados em 3 colunas em torno dela, viu também que os olhos dela eram azuis claros com a meninas dos olhos rosa sua bochecha estavam com três listras negras de cada lado, suas presas foram expostas num rosnado mortal.

Toga foi despertando lentamente com o reiki que dançava a sua volta, passou a mao pela cabeça onde sentiu o sangue, então olhou ao redor e percebeu o que estava acontecendo, seu 1 pensamento foi 'linda' e depois ele viu as 3 colunas de energias envolta dela, então viu a coluna negra que estava no meio soltar tentáculos e puxar as outras duas colunas para ele, e percebeu que kagome estava lutando consigo para tentar conciliar as 3 energias que ela possuía dentro de si

* * *

**_KAGOME_**

Eu não posso acreditar no que esta acontecendo era simplesmente inacreditável, eu tinha ficado furiosa ao ver o baka do dragão arremessar meu toga por duas vezes, a 2ª vez eu não consegui me segurar ao sentir o cheiro de sangue e vê-lo desacordado, então eu simplesmente liberei toda a minha raiva e fiquei tão surpresa ao ver que envolta de mim se formara 3 colunas de energias a primeira era meu youki adquirido através do sangue de toga, a segunda a direita era meus poderes de miko um azul céus, simplesmente lindo e suave e a terceira a esquerda era de um rosa mais escuro que eu não sabia identificar, quando uma voz soou em meus pensamentos no primeiro momento pensei que estava ficando louca, mas depois eu vi uma mulher parecida comigo com seus longos cabelos negros e veste de sacerdotisa com uma espada na mao e havia outra que também se parecia comigo

-kagome-chan – chamou a 1ª

-quem são vocês?

-eu sou você no futuro, você protege algo muito importante e não era hora de despertar

-mas... – disse a 2ª - sem querer seus poderes despertaram e você terá que escolher entre proteger o que você esta destinada e se tronar uma excelente miko, ou...

-se tornar uma youkai – completou a 1ª

-eu tenho que?.. tem certeza, não da?.. quero dizer por que tem que haver tanto preconceito assim?

-do que você esta falando? – perguntou a 2ª

-eu estou falando sobre mikos e youkais coexistirem juntos sem guerras, quero dizer olha para mim eu tenho o toga como exemplo ele sempre ajudou os humanos e mikos, mesmo quase sendo purificado no processo.

-não estou entendendo... – disse a 1ª confusa

-Toga mesmo sendo um youkai e eu uma miko ele me salvou e me curou e cuidou de mim, me protegeu e me ensinou a lutar e ainda por cima esta me levando para a miko Hioshiko me ensinar como usar meus poderes de mikos, isso só prova que youkais e mikos podem conviver juntos e ate mesmo ser um só...

-faz sentido o que você diz... – disse a 2ª

-mas não sabemos o que pode acontecer se essas duas energias se encontrarem kagome-chan, você poderia morrer no processo! Falou a 1ª

-se quer saber nunca saberemos se não tentarmos não é? – eu disse com determinação para as mikos a minha frente

-o-o que vai fazer? – indagou a 2ª

-vou uni-los, nunca abrirei mao de ser uma youkai muito menos de ser uma miko!

Dias atrás eu eu havia dito que abriria mão dos meus poderes de mikos, mas se o bem e o mal podem coexistir sem trazer desequilíbrio ao mundo, então um youkai e uma miko podem se tornar um só!

-e a outra que você protege? Indagou a 1ª

-vai se unir também – eu disse puxando meu reiki negro de forma que ele criasse tentáculos e puxasse os outros dois para si e fundir-se em um só.

-não, você não pode! – gritou a 2ª

-eu tenho fé em você! – disse a 1ª

-o que? Mas...

-qual o nome de vocês?

-midoriko e kikyou...

Então eu forcei e usei meu reiki para abraçar as duas energias e quando elas se tocaram houve uma explosão.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10 – inu-daí-youkai negro**

* * *

O pilar de energia negra abraçou o rosa e o azul claro, então uma grande explosão aconteceu e era tão poderosa que explodiu no dragão fazendo-o recuar de medo, toga viu bater as asas e desaparecer no horizonte, porem ainda preocupado com sua miko, ele viu o reiki dela se misturar com o poder de miko e o outro para ele desconhecido, Toga ficou tão surpreso quando a energia azul brilhou intensamente em aceitação ao reiki dela e então a energia rosa também aceitou e ele viu com fascinação as energias fluir uma em torno da outra em espiral harmoniosamente.

Mais espantado ainda foi quando elas desapareceram revelando um enorme inu negro como a noite com olhos azuis claros com a menina dos olhos rosa.

Kagome tinha acabado de se tornar uma inu-daí-youkai completa. Toga obsevou a confusão dela e seus choramingos, então ele permitiu-se transformar em inu que era apenas 1 metro mais alto que ela

-kagome? – Toga rosnou em sua forma de cão

-Toga... toga oh o que ouve? Estou tão confusa! – ela se deitou no chão e colocou as patas sobre os olhos – o que... o que houve comigo Toga-kun?

-minha miko-hime olha para mim

Kagome olhou e viu o quão bonito ele era em sua forma de inu

-se lembra o que eu te disse sobre o que meu sangue estava fazendo com você?

-voce disse que eu estava me tronando youkai devido a quantidade de sangue que eu perdi e você repôs muito mais do que tinha previsto certo?

-exato, por causa do ryukotsei seu reiki foi liberado acelerando o processo da sua transformação, apesar de que eu nunca tinha ouvido falar sobre isso, é simplesmente incrível, mas veja essa é a sua forma agora kagome

-quer dizer que vou ficar assim para sempre?

-não minha miko eu vou te ensinar como voltar para sua forma humana esta bem?

-esta sim toga-kun eu confio em você!

-mas antes venha vou te ensinar algumas coisas...

Toga correu livre como um cachorro alegre e feliz atrás kagome pulava aqui e elai explorando as novidades de sua nova forma, ela latia alegre espantando os pássaros, então eles chegaram a um penhasco alto e de la de cimadava para ver quase todo o reino do ocidente

-toga é lindo

-tudo o que você vê é meu reino e um dia serei muito poderoso kagome, meu nome será conhecido por todo o Japão e juntos teremos filhos fortes...

-eu sei que você vai ser Toga-kun e sim serão forte e amorosos como você...

-teremos muitos filhotes kagome

Toga lambeu o fucinho dela que começou a saltar alegre em torno dele chamando-o para brincar com ela "parece ate um filhote" toga pensou e correu para brincar com ela

A noite chegou e kagome deitou-se estava muito cansada, ela não se lembrava de ter se divertido tanto em toda a sua vida, ela viu toga deitar ao lado dela e ela se aconchegou a ele

-voce acha que ele vai voltar?

-hai, esse dragão, sinto que nossos caminhos há de se cruzar...

-quantos dias ate a miko?

-se formos nessa forma amanha a tarde estaremos no vilarejo...

-o que acontecera depois do meu treino com a miko Toga-kun?

-durante o seu treino eu vou falar com meu pai e contar que eu já achei minha companheita e depois do seu treino você será definitiva minha companheira, mas kagome eu vou esperar mais um pouco antes de acasalarmos...

-toga se seu pai não me aceitar?

-eu deixaria tudo por você, você aceitaria ser companheira deste toga mesmo sem ter onde morar?

-toga não estou com você por causa do que você tem e sim pelo que eu sinto por você

Ela cantou uma canção suave para ele

_Eu vejo a luz do seu olhar_

_Como uma noite de luar_

_Luz que me guia onde eu vou_

_Você, meu motivo pra sorrir_

_caminho certo pra seguir_

_saiba que eu sou teu_

_meu verdadeiro amor!_

_Eu juro, por mim mesmo_

_por Deus por meus pais_

_Vou te amar,_

_Eu juro, que esse amor não se acabe jamais_

_Vou te amar_

_É tanto quere_

_É tanta paixão!_

_Te amo do fundo do meu coração_

_Eu juro!_

_Entre um homem e uma mulher,_

_Juntos pro que der e vier_

_A meia luz a dois a sós_

_Então a gente faz sonhar_

_Um mundo de amor sem fim_

_Por que so depende de nós!_

-acho que pela musica você já sabe certo?

-hai minha miko-hime...

Ele lambeu o focinho dela e puxou a cabeça dela para perto dele e juntos adormeceram.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11 – miko Hioshiko**

* * *

Já era quase noite quando avistaram a aldeia, então toga olhou para kagome e pediu que ela se concentrasse em sua forma humanóide e deixar seu reiki queimar, ele fez lentamente e voltou a ser o youkai com aparência humana, kagome deixou seu reiki queimar e se concentrou em sua forma humana então ela foi voltando aos poucos e logo ela se viu sobre seus pés novamente ela correu e pulou nos braços dele que pegou-a e deu lhe um beijo doce e ardente.

Eles entraram no vilarejo de mãos dadas quem olhasse kagome nunca diria que ela era uma youkai, ela estava feliz que sua aparência ainda era a mesma da humana e fraca que quase morrera nas garras da youkai de rapina. Toga conduziu kagome em direção a uma cabana e bateu na porta apesar de não ser necessário afinal a miko já havia sentindo a aura deles e sabia que toga estava la.

-ola taishou-sama – disse a miko

-miko hioshiko, vejo que continua tão bela quanto antes! – disse após um abraço da miko

-voce continua galanteador como sempre não é? veja só o o que temos aqui...

-hioshiko-chan esta é minha futura companheira kagome higurashi, eu a trouxe aqui para que ensinasse tudo o que sabe para ela.

-sim ela tem potencial e muito posso ver, oh! Isso é estranho ela tem duas aura uma azul e outra rosa, mas o que esse reiki esta fazendo no meio das duas? Ate parece que estão se protegendo mutuamente!

A miko olhava fascinada para as auras e depois olhou com curiosidade para a menina

-escuta você é uma youkai?

-hai – disse com um sorriso

-mas como se você possui poderes de miko?

-é uma longa historia miko – disse toga

-venham vamos conversar

Eles entraram e kagome observou o quão simples foi a cabana que parecia possuir 4 cômodos, eles sentaram na pequena sala enquanto a miko trazia cha para eles.(n/a:acreditem se quiser na minha fic inutaishou também bebe cha e come comida humana)

Kagome observou a mulher az sua frente ela devia ter seus 50 anos e ainda era muito bonita, seus olhos pareciam sábios e as palavras saiam com firmeza de seus lábios. Toga narrou tudo o que acontecera desde que salvara kagome das garras da youkais ate quando chegaram na casa da miko. Hioshiko estava fascinada com a história

-então você vem do futuro? Pois bem eu já ouvi falar que o poço é mágico, foi criado pra devorar ossos dos youkais para que não ficasse por ai jogados, afinal mesmo mortos eles ainda contem muito jyaki

Bateram na porta e a miko foi abrir

-ola totosai, velho miuga o que querem?

Sasabemos que o mestre taishou esta aqui – disse a pulga

-kagome olhou encantada para a pulga e depois que foram feitas as apresentações totosai perguntou

-você tem espada jovem?

-hai, hm é uma katana!

-você deveria fazer uma da sua própria presa...

-você quer arrancar meu dente?

-menina logo nascera outro, você também inu-no-taishou-sama

-ora e por que não?

Toga arrancou 2 presa e deu-lhe e totosai pegou vendo o olhar especial que toga estava lhe dando

-você sabe o que fazer...

Totosai pegou o alicate e arrancou uma presa dela que choramingou a falta de tato dele para com ela e depois se foram.

-muito bem agora que se foram vamos voltar ao assunto – disse a miko

Eles conversaram por um tempo e logo a miko arrumou futon para que dormissem. Toga e kagome dormiram juntos como uma despedida e no dia seguinte ele perguntou

-você vai ensiná-la miko?

-sim taisho-sama, ensinarei a ela tudo o que eu sei...

-quanto tempo?

-uns três meses

-é tempo o suficiente para eu deixar tudo em ordem...

-você vira...

-sempre que eu puder minha miko-hime

Eles se abraçaram e trocaram beijos, depois ela o viu ir embora ela chorou de dor ao vê-lo partir

-você já se decidiu não é?

-hai... eu nunca vou deixá-lo eu amo ele mais que minha vida...

-vem vamos começar.

_Se eu tivesse o que eu queria ter_

_Trocaria tudo por você, só você..._

_Os meus dias são difíceis sem o teu calor_

_Tudo é dentro de solidão_

_Fecho os meus olhos e vejo você_

_Sempre o sol do meu céu _

_Sorrindo pra mim com toda essa luz_

_Nos meus sonhos vou sempre ter você_

_Seu sorriso é o que me faz viver_

_Vou guardar aqui dentro de mim_

_Seu sorriso lindo ate o fim_


	12. Chapter 12

**capitulo 12 - problema**

* * *

Toga chegou no castelo do seu pai um dia depois que ele saiu do vilarejo ele entrou tomou um banho se trocou e foi ate a biblioteca sabendo que seu pai estava la, ele bateu na porta e ouviu seu pai mandar entrar.

-chichi-ue...

Toga percebeu que seu pai não estava sozinho e reconheceu Tora o pai de satori-hime, ele os cumprimentou e viu ao lado uma menina de cabelos brancos marcas nos rosto e uma lua crescente na testa, a reconheceu ela devia estará na adolescência, mas mesmo tão nova já tinha aparência de ranzinza

-toga que bom que já voltou agora sente-se temos um ótimo assunto para tratar, tora esta cedendo a mao de sua filha satori para a união de vocês... quando satori fizer 250 anos ela terá permissão para ser sua mate, mas por enquanto teremos um contrato assinado...

-não – disse firme, ele não podia acreditar – disse que eu poderia escolher quem seria minha mate!

-sim mas ate agora você não...

-ah senhor meu pai, mas é por isso que estou aqui, eu finalmente encontrei a minha mate!

-encontrou? – perguntou Tora

-sim ela é especial e única ela é uma youkai miko...

O silencio ali se abateu foi palpável e cada um dos presentes ali tinha um único pensamento: youkai-miko existe? Como um ser tão puro pode estar com um ser tão escuro? Satori olhou para Toga e disse

-podemos dar uma volta pelos jardins Toga-sama?

Ambos com a permissão dos pais saíram da biblioteca e caminharam juntos pelo jardins, claro Toga não sabia nada sobre satori e pelo seu jeito fechado e frio ele só pode supor que era mais uma dessas youkais que estava atrás de ser a senhora ocidental, o que ele não iria aceitar, não quando já tinha encontrado a pessoa que o ensinou a amar, não quando tinha alguém quente e alegre, tão mulher em uma parte e tão infantil em outras, uma mate corajosa alegre fiel e poderosa, era isso que sua miko seria e ele não iria deixar por nada!

-Quem é ela – perguntou satori friamente arrancando ele dos pensamentos

-o nome dela é kagome satori e eu a amo e não vou abrir mao dela...

-amor?.. ma diz uma coisa se eu te propor algo?

-o que você esta pensando?

-bem se por acaso daqui a 100 anos você não estiver com nenhuma mate, você me tomara por companheira, mas se essa tal kagome estiver com você e você estiver satisfeito o contrato será desfeito o que acha?

-parece justo, mas o que me vem a cabeça... o que esta planejando?

-eu não sou uma youkai cruel toga se é isso que esta pensando! – disse ofendida

-desculpe eu só...

-certo agora vem e assine

-mas me diz por que esta tão interessada nisso satori-hime?

-digamos apenas Toga-sama que isso ira me beneficiar também, afinal nao acredito em amor então eu não... não eu não conheço o amor ou qualquer outra coisa, não sou fraca comos os...

-pense o que você quiser...

Toga saiu de perto dela, ele achava que ela tinha um olhar frio e calculista, não era alegre e nem divertida como sua miko... ele suspirou mal tinha se separado dela e já estava sentindo saudades. Ele chegou a biblioteca e discutiu os termos com o pai da satori que concordou e então refizeram o contrato porem toga não assinou. Toga fora para seu quarto e em um canto embrulhado estava o quadro ele desenrolou e foi ate a parede e retirou um dos quadros que adornava a parede e colocou o seu com a miko quando bateram na porta e ele viu satori ali

-precisa de algo hime-sama?

Satori entrou no quarto e observou, simples mas aconchegante e viu que ele gostava de pinturas

-é ela? –disse se aproximando e olhando atentamente

-sim é

-ela parece nigen...

-voce liga para aparências?

-'hn' me diz o que é o amor?

-é quente e suave,doce e nos da força para protegermos a pessoa amada mesmo que não há necessidade...

-parece complexo... e... e essa garota ela é forte?

-por que quer saber tanto hime-sama?

-curiosidade Toga-sama – disse dando de ombros

-sera que poderia se retirar? Eu tenho algumas coisas que preciso fazer.

Satori lançou um ultimo olhar para o quadro e saiu, toga ficou ali olhando a sua miko e perdido em pensamentos...

Na aldeia kagome estava se esforçando muito, ela queria ser a mais forte de todas as mikos para proteger as pessoas que mais ama e as pessoas que precisavam dela. A miko hioshiko tinha dispensado ela a pouco e nesse momento ela estava olhando para a foto miniatura em seu colar na forma de um coração e sussurrou

-toga-kun estou com saudades...


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13 – satori**

* * *

3 meses havia se passado desde que ela tinha começado o treinamento com a miko, ela raramente tinha visto toga que sempre estava ocupado com os negócios do pai.

Kagome estava com um frio na barriga fazia quase quatro meses que estava la apesar de estar sentindo muita saudades da sua família ela não iria embora, ela tinha prometido que iria ficar e ficaria ate por que ela se sentiria vazia na sua época sem seu querido toga la. Kagome estava sentada com um monte de crianças a sua volta todos sentados para ouvir suas historias, quando ela sentiu o reiki de toga e quando ela o iu ela correu para ele que a pegou no colo num abraço apaixonado, as crianças gritavam em volta deles motivados pela alegraia dela, as pessoas saíram de suas casas para er o que estava acontecendo e então viram o senhor youkai brincando junto com a recém formada miko.

Sem que eles percebessem com sua aura e seu cheiro escondidos uma adolescente observava o casal brincando com as crianças que faziam tanta algazarra, ela viu como ele passou a mao pela cintura da miko e puxou para si dando um beijo apaixonado nela. Satori suspirou e sentou na arvore e ficou olhando viu quando a miko se transformou em um grande inu negro a pedido das crianças era lindo tinha pelos enormes que dava ate para pentear, satori viu toga se transformar também para a alegria e diversão da molecada.

2 horas depois o casal deixou a aldeia correndo pelo campo, ela podia ver que a fêmea parecia mais com uma filhote que mulher, mas tinha que admitir a miko tinha um espírito forte e alegre era animada, tinha vida e espalhava isso para quem quisesse.

Kagome sentou de volta a sua forma humana com toga ao seu lado que a pegou e colocou sobre seu colo eles conversavam e riam então satori saiu do meio das arvores e se aproximou do casal apaixonado que ao sentir a presença dela se viraram, toga olhou satori irritado e kagome confusa.

-entao é verdade – disse satori sentando-se na frente deles

-por que acha que eu mentiria? – disse toga apertando os olhos em irritação

-não precisa se irritar toga-sama – disse calma

-voce a conhece toga-kun? – kagome era curiosa

-minha miko-hime esta é satori-hime de quem eu lhe falei... por que esta aqui?

-bem quando eu vi você sair do castelo eu o segui, eu estava curiosa sobre ela não pode me culpar por isso sua historia é...

-inacreditavel. – completou kagome com um sorriso para a garota a sua frente – você é também uma inu-daí-youkai?

-hai

-desculpa te perguntar mas por que você tem essa lua na testa?

-bem veja minha família descende de lunarianos então a cada sucessor ao trono acaba ganhando uma lua como essa, mas só os sucessores, mas você não se parece com nada com uma youkai não tem risco em lugar algum, nem marcas, apenas...

-garras e presas – completou toga puxando-a para seu colo satori viu como o amor os rodeavam e achou isso bonito, mas sabia que nunca sentiria isso na sua vida, seus pais teriam certeza disso.

-eu desejo felicidade a vocês dois, imagino que com certeza terão filhotes poderosos, pois eu sinto um enorme poder em você kagome-sama

-pode me chamar apenas de kagome lady satori-hime, sim eu também acho que sim, bem vendo o quão forte e poderoso é toga-kun sei que um dia ele será o maior e lendário inu-daí-youkai de todo o Japão!

-voce tem muita fé em mim minha miko-hime

-devo concordar com a kag-chan, você fará história toga-sama, bem sei que é cedo para isso mas perguntar não ofende... como vai chamar seus filhotes kag-chan?

-eu não sei satori-chan... estive brincando com uns nomes e um me chamou a atenção, sei que quando eu pensei nesse nome eu sabia que tinha que ser o nome do nosso primogênito, sesshoumaru!

-perfeiçao que mata? – disse confusa

-eu não sei por que mas esse nome ficou na minha cabeça e não consigo tirar por mais que eu tente... é suave e doce de se pronunciar, sim esse será o nome do meu primogênito.

Toga olhou kagome que brilhava ao pronunciar o nome e decidiu que este seria o nome do primogênito deles e satori sorriu ao ver a paixão que kagome dizia o nome.

-sesshoumaru... eu amei o nome kag-chan

-obrigada satori-chan

Os tres ficaram ali conversando um tempão rindo e brincando, toga estava feliz que sua amiga estava se dando bem com sua miko e as duas pareciam ter se tornado amigas.

-que colar lindo kag-chan! – satori tocou o coração de prata

Kagome sorriu e tirou o do pescoço e deu a satori que pegou e abriu vendo a miniatura da foto que estava no quarto de toga, atrás do pingente tinha a inscrição "_para a minha miko-hime com todo meu coração_" toga e um t&k, satori brincou com o colar e depois entregou a kagome

-kag-chan?

-hai satori-chan?

-vamos fazer uma troca para selar nossa amizade?

-claro o que você quer?

-eu lhe dou este anel e você me da o seu...

Kagome olhou para o anel de ouro com uma pedra engastada em seu dedo, seu pai havia lhe dado antes de morrer era seu tesouro mais precioso e inestimável do mundo.

-eu lhe dou este – satori pegou o anel de ouro largo de seu dedo tinha vários desenhos da lua crescente e no centro uma pedra safira engastada – foi minha avò quem me deu ele significa muito para mim, mas quero da-lo a você como prova da nossa amizade!

Kagome disse a historia do seu anel e tirou do dedo e deu a satori e satori fez o mesmo e depois elas começaram a rir, toga olhou as meninas que riam alegre e disse

-Vamos fazer um pacto de amizade?

As duas olharam para ele e concordaram, toga cortou superficialmente a aplama das mãos delas e dele e se deram as mãos um sangue entrando em contato co o outro.

-a nossa amizade eterna e ao nosso amor minha miko-hime

-a felicidade e a lealdade entre nos – falou kagome

-a sinceridade e confiança

Eles viram a energia acorrentá-los suavemente e uni-los para sempre.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14 – a princesa da lua**

* * *

-voce já ouvia a história da princesa da lua?

-não, conta?

Antes que satori começasse um grupo de crianças apareceram e cercaram os três e um menor falou

-lady miko o mestre totossai pediu para entregar isso – o menino estendeu o pergaminho para ela

-obrigada yahiko

"lady kagome sinto lhe informar que as espadas a mim encomendada não poderá ser feita ainda devido a alguma coisa... bem vou precisar que você e toga-sama me mande fios de cabelos e uma presa dele, assim espero-vos em breve, minhas sinceras desculpas"

Kagome suspirou ao terminar de ler e passou a toga, ela se virou para as crianças e disse

-minha amiga satori vai contar uma história querem ouvi-la?

-eeeeeeeeee – gritaram todos e logo estavam sentados em silencio.

Satori olhou todas as crianças ali e via que eram a primeira vez que interessavam pelas suas histórias

-contam que a muito tempo na lua, quando ela foi criada, vivia uma rainha que tinha uma filha e para proteger sua filha a rainha criou uma aliança com outros planetas, e o único planeta que não entrou na alinça foi a terra, então uma princesa de cada planeta se tornou uma guardiã da princesa da lua eram 5 sailor inners e 4 outers.

Um dia a princesa da lua muito fascinada pela beleza do planeta terra decidiu pedir a sua mãe para ir a terra, mas a rainha disse que não era seguro pois as pessoas eram cruéis e poderiam mata-la. Muito tempo se passou desde então e um dia a curiosidade da princesa fdalou mais alto e ela descxeu a terra escondida, pousando no mais belo jardim que já tinha visto em todos os planetas a princesa fascinada com a beleza das rosas não viu quando alguém se aproximou com uma voz de barítono ele perguntou assustando-a

-o que faz aqui?

A princesa assustada e com medo de ser morta começa a se afastar lentamente, ela olha para o dono da voz e fala

-des-desculpe eu-eu...

-voce deve ser a tsukihime certo?

-co-como você sabe?

-a lua em sua testa

-entendi...

E então a partir daí eles se apaixonaram e passaram a se ver direto ele era o príncipe da terra e tinha cinco generais , um dia as suas guardiãs descobre e começa a acompanhar a princesa em seus encontros com o príncipe nesse meio tempo elas se apaixonam pelos generais do príncipe, só que sem que eles soubessem havia uma rainha que queria o príncipe para ela, mas o príncipe só tinha olhos para a princesa, então ela enfeitiçou os generais do príncipe e atacou a lua mas as guardiãs quebraram o feitiço da rainha má e a rainha da lua destruiu a rainha má concedendo-lhe o desejo da filha de se casar com o príncipe da terra e assim eles fizeram e se casaram e foram muito felizes.

-lady satori a historia é muito bonita – disse yahiko, mas antes que ela dissesse qualquer coisa uma bola de fogo veio em direção a eles com uma velocidade incrível, kagome mal teve tempo em criar uma barreira evitando o ataque mortal

-precisamos tirar as crianças daqui – disse kagome

-ryukotsei! – disse toga entre dentes,kagome ficou tensa

-eu vim buscar a minha garota – disse o dragão

-não se preocupe kag-chan eu cuido das crianças, toga protege-a e voltarei logo

Satori colocou um campo de energia envolta de si tirando as crianças mais rápido possível dali

-Toga tive uma idéia podemos levá-lo ate o posso assim eu selo ele la de uma vez por todas

-tem certeza?

-hai tenho! Você me quer seu dragão estúpido então tente me alcançar!

Kagome se transformou em um inu e disparou floresta adentro com toga e satori logo mais atrás.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15 – perigo **

* * *

Eles estavam correndo a toda a velocidade apesar do dragao não ser tão rápido apesar de voar, eles sabiam que iriam ter que parar para descansar e se alimentar e abastecer suas forças.

Kagome ciente disso ela saltou e abateu um enorme cervo e carregou entre os dentes e quando pararam toga o limpou enquanto satori acendia a fogueira e kagome levantava uma barreira em torno deles, comeram em silencio por um tempo agora que estavam na forma humana.

-o que ele quer? – perguntou satori

Se lembra do que eu lhe contei satori-hime?

-hai, ,as ela esta marcada como sua já...

-marcada? – perguntou kagome tocando as marcas em seu pescoço – como assim?

-eu te marquei como minha quando eu lhe dei meu sangue, não foi intencional quando eu vi já tinha feito...

-humm, devia ter me dito, mas isso não importa agora. Por que ryukotsei não esta respeitando isso?

-ele deve te achar extremamente poderosa para quere reivindicar você do senhor do ocidente. – comentou satori

-como funciona a marca?

-bem você esta ligada a ele e enquanto ele viver as marcas existirão e assim acontece quando você marca-lo como seu, mas quem morrer 1 leva amarca do companheiro embora, devolvendo assim a liberdade para escolher outro.

-entendi... quando tudo isso acabar eu vou te marcar toga e ficaremos juntos para sempre...

Toga abraçou-a enquanto eles voltavam a ficar em silencio satori perguntou

-quantos dias leva para chegar no poço?

-mais 3 dias e estaremos la

Eles viram kagome adormecer e ambos toga e satori continuaram a conversar, então la pro meio da madrugada sentiram o reiki do dragao, kagome acordou rapidamente se transformando em inu os outros também e logo estavam em alta velocidade a caminho do poço, eles acamparam mais 2 noites e na terceira alacançaram a floresta onde ficava o posso, eles pararam e olharam em volta kagome correu para o poço ela o sentiu pulsar sob seus dedos

-ele esta ativo – disse alegre

Eles sentaram a espera do maldito dragao e por volta do meio dia ryukotsei viu os três la.

Ryukotsei olhou para toga e satori e sua atenção se voltou para a jovem miko que alem de tudo era uma youkai e por sinal muito linda, ele se transformou em forma humana que fez as duas mulheres cair o queixo.

Ele tinha o cabelo azul ate abaixo do joelho era alto e forte um rosto redondo com deliciosos e belos lábios carnudos que eram vermelhos, havia um risco em seu rosto verde nas mãos e braços,seus olhos eram vermelhos e exalava masculinidade e sem contar que era lindo (uau o vilão tinha de ser lindo? Hai isso me faz lembrar do vilão do anime que estou vendo ele é divino)

Kagome e satori suspiraram elas tinham que admitir o dragao era lindo mais do que o esperado, então ele falou com uma voz grave e potente mas sedutora

-miko peço humildemente minhas sinceras desculpas pelo inconviniente que lhe causei

Os olhos de kagome se arregalaram e toga passou o braço possessivamente em torno de sua cintura apertando-a contra si

-já te disse ryukotsei ela é minha!

-voce é fraco demais taishou para ficar com uma miko-youkai tão poderosa e linda e que parece deliciosa, pelo menos o cheiro é! emcomparavel... –disse se deliciando no cheiro dela

-seu maldito! – rosnou toga

-gomene ryukotsei-sama mas é toga quem eu amo e é com ele com quem eu quero ficar, se não se importa

Kagome falou firmemente mas com educação incrível e tato deixando ryukotsei ainda mais interessado nela. Satori sabia que ele não desistiria fácil da kagome a menos é claro que pudesse levar outra em seu lugar

-ryukotsei-sama eu me ofereço em lugar da lady kagome...

-NÃO! – toga e kagome gritaram juntos

-é uma oferta tentadora lady satori-hime, mas a miko tem uma coisa que me atrai a ela e que me faz quere-la, te-la não importa o que!

Kagome corou violentamente "_oh céus o que é que eu tenho que fico atraindo machos em pleno hormônios?_" ela estava tentando resolver isso pacificamente mas não iria arriscar sua amiga, jamais.

-satori eu nunca deixaria fazer tal coisa vamos resolver isso nos três juntos como nos combinamos.

-kagome tem razão satori-hime, estamos juntos nessa, a nossa amizade eterna

-a felicidade e a lealdade entre nos

-a sinceridade e confiança

-hai – disseram juntos

Ryukotsei não estava entendeu nada o que estava acontecendo mas sentiu uma energia envolve-los como se fossem um só

-lamento ryukotsei mas kagome é minha lady e assim vai ser se quer pega-la terá que lutar com a gente

- a toga imaginei que seria um filhote de cachorro desobediente então tomei minhas providencia

Ele fez um som que num momento eram só os 4 ali e no seguinte dezenas se youkais ali que vieram em direção a eles e começarão a lutar...

Kagome não viu e nem ouviu toga e satori conversando baixinho quase inaudivelmente entre eles ela apenas acenou concordando com ele e entrou na batalha para proteger uma menina que tão rapidamente tinha quebrado as barreiras de seu coração e despertado sua afeição e amor e lealdade de certa forma ela entendia por que ele queria kagome, pois era uma menina quente e cheia de vida.

-eu juro kagome por nossa amizade vou te proteger – disse satori apaixonadamente.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16 - Não pude dizer adeus! **

* * *

TOGA

Eu estava fervendo de raiva daquele dragao insolente que só por que era mais velho que eu achava que tinha o direito de tomar o que era meu me chamando de fraco, no momento em que a batalha começou eu chamei a satori e fiz lhe um pedido

-satori se por ventura você perceber que kagome corre perigo de ser levada sem tempo de nos a socorrer jogue-a no poço e ele a levara de volta para sua era, você promete?

-sim toga eu juro, não vou permitir que ele a leve.

_Eu preciso dizer adeus_

_Mas não há tempo tudo o que quero _

_É te-la em meus braços._

Eu comecei a lutar contra ryukotsei e deixei as fêmeas lutando contra os outros youkais é claro que ele na forma humana era bem mais ágil, mas isso não me importava eu poderia lutar com ele ainda mais facilmente, eu pude ver que elas estavam indo muito bem, então me concentrei na minha luta

_Eu preciso deizer adeus_

_Mas meu coração se recusa a aceitar_

_Se recusa a te deixar ir_

Ryukotsei percebeu o quanto tinha me subestimado e estava tendo um tempo difícil comigo e eu precisava doma-lo mostrar que era mais digno que ele de possuir a menina-mulher miko, ela era minha mas algo dentro de mim disse que nessa batalha não haveria lado vencedor.

_Eu preciso dizer adeus_

_Mas seus olhos me impedem_

_Faz com que eu queira te beijar_

SATORI

Eu estava lutando com meu coração pesado eu não queria perder a minha 1 e única amiga, mas se ela estivesse em perigo eu iria sim realizar o pedido de toga,kagome... o pouco que eu ficara com ela eu aprendi a amar, aprendi o significado da amizade e lealdade ela era espontânea e de certo modo livre

_Eu preciso dizer adeus _

_Mas não quero te perder_

_Você me deu esperança me ensinou a te amar_

Estávamos lutando ela já tinha purificado centenas de youkais e eu também tinha destruídos umas centenas mas eles pareciam pragas quanto mais matava mais apareciam eu vi quando um oni asqueroso apareceu e comecei a lutar com ele este era forte, mas não invencível eu tive trabalho em derrota-lo então apareceu um ogro eu percebi que os youkais pequenos e fracos não estavam mais a vista agora eram youkais mais fortes e grandes experientes em batalhas

_Eu preciso dizer adeus_

_Mas nao encontro palavras a dor é sufocante_

_E machuca meu coração_

-kagome esta ficando cada vez pior...

-não vou desistir satori eu decidi ficar com ele e não vou abrir mao disso!

Ela era teimosa e obstinada "sesshoumaru" o nome veio a minha mente se ela não ficasse, se por acaso não vencermos esta batalha e eu ter que cumprir a promessa, este seria o nome do meu 1 filho "perfeição que mata" será em homenagem a minha amada e querida amiga.

KAGOME

_Eu preciso dizer adeus_

_Mas meus lábios estão mudos_

_Pois eu só quero te beijar profundamente_

Meu coração estava me dizendo que eu não iria poder ficar ali, se eu não fosse, esta batalha iria me fazer perder aqueles que mais amo eu tinha visto toga sendo arremessado longe, eu sabia que ele estava tendo um tempo difícil e tudo por minha causa, percebi que apesar dele ter dado uma surra no dragao essa luta não iria acabar dragões são resistentes por isso eles vivem mais, não tinha mais duvidas eu teria que ir... e eu não queria...

_Eu preciso dizer adeus _

_Mas as forças se foram e não quero_

_Enfrentar a solidão que é viver sem você!_

Eu vi satori se machucar mas eu não podia ajuda-la estava tendo minha própria batalha com um oni eu não queria que ela se machucasse por minha causa eu usei meus poderes purificadores em minha katana e enviei ao oni através de sua barriga asquerosa fazendo-o virar pó e corri ate ela purifiquei o youkai puxei para um canto e levantei uma barreira em torno de nos

-satori essa batalha não haverá um fim a menos que eu va...

-não precisa se toga vencer ryukotsei...

-ele não vai, veja ryukotsei esta se sentindo encurralado ele vai se transformar a qualquer momento e será mais difícil ainda, mas se ele ver que não estou mais aqui ele vai desistir da luta – por essas alturas minhas lagrimas fluíam livremente

-o que voce precisa minha amiga?

-quero que você prometa que vai cuidar dele para mim que vai ser a companheira dele e que vai ser para ele o que não poderei ser...

-kagome-chan! – eu vi seu olhar de surpresa para mim e dor caom as minhas palavras – você vai voltar eu sei que vai...

-eu não penso assim... – eu respirei fundo para me controlar – jure para mim onegai satori-chan, eu não me importo se for ao teu lado...

-h-hai por você eu juro – e nós nos abraçamos e voltamos para a luta

_Eu preciso dizer adeus _

_Mas meus pensamentos se recusa aceitar_

_Que você esta me deixando_

AUTORA

Kagome voltou para a luta esperando o momento oportuno para pular dentro do poço, mas a verdade era que não estava pronta, não tinha se despedido do seu amor então ela pensou em fazer isso, mas estava difícil os youkais não estavam abrindo brechas. Toga esva lidando com ryukotsei ele havia sentido o cheiro do sal e sabia que era da sua amada apesar da barreira que ela havia colocado em volta das duas, ele escutara cada palavra pronunciada e seu coração doeu mas sabia que era verdade e sabia que o dragao também ouvira por que ele se afastou e começou a se transformar

_Eu preciso dizer adeus_

_Mas eu não falo e o tempo se esgota_

_A cada minuto sinto você mais longe de mim_

-droga - gritou toga

Satori e kagome olharam na direção dele e viram o dragao se transformando então com a voz potente de dragao que agora não era nada sedutora mais era de dar medo soou

-voce nunca ira embora fêmea você será minha!

-nunca dragao eu só pertenço a um youkai e é toga e se não puder ser dele não serei de mais ninguém e se essa for a única saída de acabar com essa maldita luta então que seja assim.

O dragao rosnou alto fazendo a terra tremer, toga se transformou imediatamente enquanto as duas voltavam a seus adversários

_Eu preciso dizer adeus_

_Pois o tempo se esgotou e você esta _

_Desaparecendo e meus dedos não te alcança_

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, um oni imenso veio para cima dela com as garras prontas pra dilacerar ela se desviou por cm e as garras apenas arrancou seu colar lançando-o longe, então satori viu quando a cauda do dragão veio na direção da kagome para agarra-la e satori a empurrou já que a mesma estava perto do poço sua única salvação, kagome viu quando satori a empurrou ela se desequilibrou e bateu com a cabeça na borda do poço e caiu para dentro da escuridão da sua mente e para a magia azul do poço devolvendo-a para sua era.

-KAGOME!? – gritou toga já em sua forma normal e que se lançou a borda do poço onde havia a manca de sangue...

_Eu preciso dizer adeus_

_Mas já é tarde de mais você se foi para nunca mais voltar_

_Sei que eu devia ter dito mas nunca disse_

_"adeus meu amor meu coração sempre estará com você"_

Era atual

-kagome? Você esta bem? – perguntou souta

-ai minha cabeça dói... o que aconteceu?

-voce estava dentro do poço minha filha

-oh! O que eu fazia la?

-pensamos que você soubesse você ficou o dia todo desaparecida , então seu oji-san se lembrou que você ouvira um barulho e foi la ver e te encontrou desmaida la dentro.

-eu devo ter batido a cabeça com muita força...

-voce deve ter feito quando caiu você tem sangue mas não havia havia sangue no poço só aquela mancha escura que esta la a mais de 1.500 anos!


	17. Chapter 17

_**bem queridos leitores desde ja eu lhes imloro nao me odeiem mais a frente vou postar a continuaçao desta fic prometo, meus sinceros agradecimentos a voces que favoritaram essa fic muito me deixou feliz e quero agradecer aos leitores que comentaram e aos que apenas leram e aos que vao ler, arigatou gozaimasu.**_

* * *

**Epilogo**

* * *

3 dias depois kagome tinha voltado da escola e sentia um pouco cansada pois na escola tinha sido um pouco puxado e ela ainda não se lembrava de nada que tinha acontecido a ela

-cheguei...

Ela correu para seu quarto e tomou um banho e caiu na cama, mas antes se lembrou que em duas semana seria seu aniversario de 15 anos depois ela olhou sua mao aquilo era estranho para ela em vez do anel que seu pai lhe dera era um outro anel lindo e tinha o nome "satori" gravado na pedra e não saia do dedo por mais que tentasse, ela também vira dois furo no pescoço quase que como uma marca ela passara o dedo, mas no dia seguinte ela tinha desaparecido, ela sentiu uma sensação de perda de repente e ela chorou não sabia por que mas chorou e sua mãe a encontrou assim chorando de dor e que fazia o coração de quem ouvisse o choro doer pela dor que continha naquele choro, então um tempo depois ela se acalmara, mas a noite ela acordou gritando um nome. Toga.

Kagome adormeceu em um sono agitado e acordou chamando pelo nome Toga embora não se lembrasse de nada de seu sonho. Kagome se levantou tremendo e lavou o rosto com água fria e depois olhou no espelho

-quem é Toga?

THE ANDYYYYYYY

* * *

**Nota:espero que tenham gostado, mas quero dizer que ainda vou demorar um pouquinho para postar a continuaçao pois estou terminando as minhas fics para me dedicar totalmente a um livro que estou escrevendo e poder enviar ano que vem a editoras estou contando com voces para torcerem por mim, bjos e ate a proxima! *o***


End file.
